Guilds
A Guild is an association of people in the same profession, usually in skilled trades or business. The Guild system of government involves a city council that assigns seats to the most city's important Guilds. Through these seats, each Guild is allowed a say in the way the city runs. History During the Traction Era, the Guild system was one of the most popular forms of government. In most cities, the engineers held the most power in the council, followed by the navigators. The engineers were responsible for designing and maintaining the engines and operating systems, while the navigators steered the city towards prey and away from predators''The Traction Codex. An exception to this rule was London. In the Golden Age, the Guild of Historians rose to prominence and was nearly on par with the Guild of Engineers in the city council. Following the Big Tilt, the Engineers regained power and remained on top until London's destruction in 1007 TE. Organization London Each Guild is made up of Apprentices and Guildsmen. The leader of each Guild is known as the Head of the Guild (eg. the leader of the Guild of Historians is the Head Historian). All prospective guild members start as Apprentices to the Guild. To become proper Guildsmen, they must pass a Guild exam at the end of their schooling. During their Apprenticeship, Apprentices learn the Guild's profession; the quality of their education is determined by their rank, and in turn, determines their chance of passing the exam. There are three ranks: First, Second, and Third Class. First Class Apprentices are given the best education, as evidenced by Herbert Melliphant, whose parents paid for his First Class Apprenticeship. Apprentices may be promoted and demoted, regardless of the way they gained their rank. Apprentices are titled as "Apprentice", sometimes prepended by the rank (eg. "Third Class Apprentice"). Upon passing the Guild exam, Apprentices become Guildsmen.Mortal Engines'' Guildsmen are proven experts in their profession. They are titled either generically as "Guildsman" or specifically according to their Guild. For example, a Guildsman belonging to the Guild of Navigators is titled as "Navigator". Guildsmen wear guild-marks, symbols of their Guild tattooed between the eyebrows. All members of a Guild wear clothing of a Guild-specific colour. It is unknown if any other cities follow London's practices. Should an Apprentice fail their exam, they are not awarded the rank of Guildsman and are instead relegated to menial tasks for the rest of their career. List of Guilds London *Guild of Engineers(modern London) *Guild of Gut Operatives''The Traction Codex(modern London) *Guild of Historians(modern London) *Guild of LawyersThe Traction Codex(modern London) *Guild of ManufacturersThe Traction Codex(modern London) *Guild of MerchantsThe Traction Codex(modern London) *Guild of Navigators(modern London) *Guild of PerfumiersFever Crumb'' *Guild of Physicians''The Traction Codex''Fever Crumb(modern London and static London) *Guild of Salvagemen, Stokers, Wheel-Tappers and Associated Gut Operatives(modern London) *Guild of Sedan Chair Bearers''Fever Crumb'' *Skinner's GuildFever Crumb *Guild of Surgeons''Fever Crumb'' *Guild of Wig Makers''Fever Crumb'' Mayda A Web of Air * Shadow Men * Lords of Pain * Songbirds References Category:Guilds